This invention relates to a vehicle headlight of a type having a reflector that is divided vertically into an upper region, a middle region, and a lower region.
German patent document (DE 38 08 086), by way of example, discloses a vehicle headlight of this type. In that headlight, the division of the reflector into three regions is used for adapting a light distribution pattern in horizontal and vertical regions perpendicular to a central axis of the headlight, as closely as possible to a desired light distribution pattern. The disclosed vehicle headlight has a center common to the three regions, with a pass-through aperture for an incandescent lamp having a spiral-wound filament as a light source. Such vehicle headlights are used for low beam headlights, or for high beam headlights capable of adjustment to low beam. Such vehicle headlights cannot be used to generate additional fog light.
An independent fog light or an independent, separate, reflector with a corresponding lamp is commonly used to create fog light. However this additional headlight also requires additional space. For structural reasons, however, it may be desirable for low beam, high beam, and fog light units to fit into a small space.
It is an object of this invention to provide a multifunctional headlight for creating low-beam light, fog light, and high-beam light.